


Улыбайтесь, вас снимают

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Peter Parker, Humor, M/M, Tony is 32, Undercover Cop Peter Parker, Undercover Police Officer Peter Parker, Тони обаятельный абалдуй, Частичный ООС, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: – Паркер! Прекрати распускать сопли и давить на жалость. Если начальство говорит, что сегодня ты малолетний проститут с пересечения Блейкер и 12-й, значит ты только послушно спрашиваешь насколько похабно тебе намазюкать лицо! - не выдержал Фьюри.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Улыбайтесь, вас снимают

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Тем, кто умеет верить и ждать.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> У меня переезд, я надышалась хлоркой и аммиаком пока выдраивала квартиру после прошлых жильцов. И родилось вот эта история)

— Ну почему? Почему именно мне надо изображать малолетнюю проститутку? — в который раз печально проскулил Питер.

— Потому, — с тяжелым вздохом в десятый раз повторил капитан полицейского участка №17 Николас Фьюри, — что больше некому. А поймать этого урода можно только на живца.

— Ну так пусть Романова идет из отдела нравов. Эта русская уже давно легендой стала, да у нее половина иммигрантов в осведомителях ходят. Она подобных отлавливает на раз-два. У нее же там куча наград, грамот, благодарностей и чуть ли не медалей. При чем тут я? Я вообще в убойном работаю!

— Паркер! Прекрати распускать сопли и давить на жалость. Если начальство говорит, что сегодня ты малолетний проститут с пересечения Блейкер и 12-й, значит ты только послушно спрашиваешь, насколько похабно тебе намазюкать лицо! — не выдержал Фьюри.

Питер попытался в очередной раз надавить на совесть капитана участка, но Фьюри был совершенно невосприимчив к печальным глазкам, как бы их старательно ни строили. Его неизменная помощница мисс Хилл говорила, что, будучи заядлым кошатником, капитан уже давно выработал иммунитет. Жаль. Потому что переоблачаться в проститутку совершенно не хотелось.

Неизвестный мужчина уже не первый месяц повадился использовать молоденьких шлюх в качестве источника информации. Все ночные бабочки получали какие-то странные примочки, которые позволяли копировать всю личную информацию со всех электронных устройств жертвы. И никто бы так сильно не заморачивался ради нескольких неверных мужей, любителей молоденьких мальчиков, у которых внезапно пропали все накопления даже с пенсионных фондов, а вторые половинки получили эмейлы с всеми доказательствами адюльтера и грехопадения. Не заморачивался, если бы в их число совершенно случайно (по словам самого сенатора он пытался перевоспитать будущее поколение своего электората, а не искал себе любовника на ночь подешевле) не затесался сенатор Стерн, который поднял на уши всех, кого только мог.

Отдел нравов несколько раз посылал своих работников в качестве подставных лиц, но это было бесполезно. После пятой попытки Наташа Романова, лучшая работница отдела, получила наводку от одного из осведомителей, что неизвестный Мститель, как его прозвали в народе за перевод половины добычи на счет случайной благотворительной организации, давно вычислил всех подставных проституток среди наркоотдела и отдела нравов, и на контакт с ними не пойдет.

Полковник Пирс, к слову, хороший друг сенатора Стерна, предложил взять «на прокат» сотрудника из того отдела, которые даже в страшном сне не могли допустить, что им придется стоять на перекрестке с голой задницей и приманивать клиентов ради «всеобщего блага». Проблема Питера была в том, что среди убойного отдела он был единственным с разрешением на ношение оружия, кого можно было выдать за малолетнюю проститутку. Стоило только представить массивного Стива Роджерса в чулочках в сеточку, кокетливо обхватывающих огромные накачанные бедра фривольным кружевом, и весь отдел на полчаса выпал из жизни. Когда все отсмеялись и вытерли набежавшие слезы, кто-то предложил нарядить Барнса в шортики и ярко желтый топ с прозрачной вставкой на сосках. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не вечное выражение лица у сержанта Барнса — «я выпотрошу твои кишки и заставлю сожрать, сынок!». Да из него покорный сладкий мальчик, как из Мэнсона миролюбивый буддист. Был еще Т’Чалла, недавно переведенный к ним из Вашингтона, но никто бы в жизни не поверил, что человек, излучающий только одними глазами столько достоинства и ума, мог бы закончить на панели. Остальным либо не хватало квалификации, либо они были не того пола — чертов Мститель нанимал на работу только мужчин.

Когда взгляды всех сидящих в конференц-зале скрестились на нем, Питер даже возмутиться не успел, как любимый капитан, который обещал заботиться о них, словно о детях родных, выдвинул его кандидатуру. Это было пиздец как обидно.

Аналитик от бога Киннер пытался подсластить пилюлю тем, что никто, кроме невысокого, худощавого Питера с лицом обиженного новорожденного щеночка не справится с этой работой на все сто, делая ситуацию еще унизительнее. Питер не занимался самообманом и понимал, что по уровню брутальности недалеко ушел от белки-летяги, спасибо маме за генетику. Но он был отличным следователем и все свои дела раскрывал пусть не за пару дней, но все злодеи рано или поздно оказывались за решеткой и представали перед судом. И скатиться с расследования убийства на изображение мальчика на панели… Когда ему прочили быстрый карьерный рост, вряд ли речь шла именно об этом.

Отбрехаться не получилось. В конце концов, Фьюри был совершенно прав, если начальство говорит прыгать, подчиненный может максимум спросить как высоко. Час уговоров и почти откровенного шантажа ничего не дали, и сейчас Паркеру предстояло отправляться к аналитикам и костюмерам на третьем этаже. Пальцы на ногах уже в ужасе поджались, предвкушая рабочую форму одежды.

Близнецы Максимофф, как подозревал Питер — протеже Наташи из нравов, несколько раз обошли кругом, отвесили «комплимент», что с ним работать одно удовольствие — для изображения проститутки даже менять особо ничего не надо и, переговариваясь на своем варварском гортанном языке, зарылись с головой в стопки тряпья, которую небось перебирали последний раз после убийства Кеннеди.

Следом за ними пришла хмурая портретистка Джонсон, которая осмотрела полученное безобразие, ухмыльнулась и достала косметичку.

— Знаешь, теперь мне стало понятно, почему ты так и не решился пригласить меня на танцы в школе, — ехидно шепнула ЭмДжей, покрывая его скулы глитером и мазнув по губам противным липким блеском с отдушкой химической сгнившей клубники.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — не разжимая губ сообщил ей Питер, в надежде, что боевой раскрас не испортился и не надо будет сидеть еще двадцать минут, пока подруга будет все исправлять.

— Я на твоем месте не стала бы делать такие громкие заявления, неудачник, — почти проткнула ему глаз кисточкой от брасматика ЭмДжей. — Я тебя уже сфотографировала и всегда могу поделиться кадром с Недом.

Питер сглотнул и решил, что уж лучше он промолчит. С Мишель и правда сталось бы скинуть полученный шедевр авангардиста Лидсу.

Появившаяся на пороге Наташа недовольно поцокала языком.

— Ванда, при взгляде на него должно появляться желание валить и трахать, а не обнять и плакать. Он же проститутка, а не сиротка собирающая деньги на оплату хосписа единственной родственнице. Переделывай давай.

Близнецы переглянулись, пожали плечами и снова зарылись в вешалки и ящики. Начальству виднее.

Когда полыхающий щеками Питер снова вылез на свет божий, Романова только восхищенно присвистнула и за руку потащила Паркера на очередное собрание. Стоило Питеру переступить порог комнаты, как все разговоры стихли, а кто-то даже подавился воздухом.

— Из тебя, Питер, получилась отличная проститутка! — лучился счастьем капитан Фьюри, словно это его личная заслуга.

— Вот знаете, когда я с отличием закончил полицейскую академию, совершенно не рассчитывал, что первая похвала от начальства будет звучать именно так, — вяло огрызнулся Питер.

— Отставить жалобы, сержант Питер Паркер, — грозно отчитал его полковник Пирс, и Питер покорно замолчал. Спорить не хотелось. Хотелось подать рапорт на увольнение прямо сейчас, снять с себя эту похабщину и с гордо поднятой головой уйти в закат.

— Есть отставить жалобы, сэр, — послушно гаркнул парень и постарался незаметно переступить с ноги на ногу, поправляя чертовы шорты. Этот крохотный кусок полупрозрачной ткани, не иначе как по недоразумению считающийся одеждой, дико впивался швом в самое нежное место.

***

— Тони, я тебя очень прошу. Я знаю, что ты не переносишь отца. Но тебе придется потерпеть его в четверг за ужином.

— Да я даже не подумаю там появиться, если тебя рядом не будет. А тебя, Пеппер, не будет, потому что ты летишь на две недели в Сингапур следить за презентацией нашего нового продукта.

— Тони, — тяжело вздохнула Пеппер, — я лечу в Сингапур потому, что в прошлый раз ты засел в их квартале красных фонарей на две недели. И ладно бы ты использовал всех по назначению. Ты же напился до положения риз, толкнул речь, достойную лучшей экранизации на TED-tаlks, провел собеседование и опрос, после чего выдал всем обитателям борделя стипендии от СИ и отправил их учиться в лучшие заведения страны.

— Это было два года назад, и сейчас в нашем филиале трудятся восемнадцать бывших ночных бабочек. И все начальники отделов довольны ими и их умением сдавать устные отчеты. И это сейчас не об умении делать минет. Я ничего не делаю просто так.

— Ты поспорил с Брюсом, что хозяин борделя будет со слезами на глазах смотреть, как ты покидаешь его заведение.

— Так и было, Пепс. Он рыдал как младенец.

— Потому, что ты ушел со всеми его работниками! — рыкнула девушка и схватила начальника за ворот рубашки. — Если ты не появишься в четверг на обеде у отца, я уволюсь и уеду в Новую Зеландию строить дешевое жилье для аборигенов!

— Спокойно, женщина, спокойно. Я обещаю быть пай-мальчиком и вести себя хорошо. Перестань меня душить, будь добра, — мягко попросил Тони, когда Пеппер не купилась на его елейный тон и дернула к себе за узкую ленту галстука.

— Богом клянусь, Тони. Снова сочинишь историю про внезапный приступ простатита или еще какую-то глупость — а ну цыц! — прикрикнула девушка, заметив, как Старк вдруг начал набирать воздух, чтобы что-то ей сказать. — Так вот. Если ты опять все просрешь, я уйду работать к Норману. Да, я знаю, что он идиот, Тони, — согласно кивнула в ответ на отвращение на лице начальника, — но он послушен, вежлив и пунктуален. И я не успела придумать семь способов его убийства, чтобы на меня даже тень подозрения не пала.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь. Знаешь, а ты там БДСМ не практикуешь на досуге? Из тебя вышла бы отличная доминатрикс.

— Спасибо за идею, в следующий раз на собрание я тебя плеткой гнать буду, — фыркнула Пеппер, перестала удерживать его галстук и ласково потрепала по макушке. — Пожалуйста, веди себя хорошо.

— Да-да, мамочка. Я обещаю не сморкаться в скатерть и не поднимать тосты за старческий маразм у папочки.

***

— Роуди, у меня вопрос на миллион — где можно снять проститутку?

— Прости, что? — Джеймс недоуменно вытаращился на друга. У Тони была просто бездна обаяния и бездонный кошелек, всего этих двух пунктов ему всегда хватало для того, чтобы не проводить ночи в одиночестве и при этом совершенно бесплатно. — Я могу поспрашивать номер агенства, но, Тони, тебе это зачем?

— Мне не нужно агенство и профессиональный эскорт. Я ищу проститутку с улицы из бедного района, где царит беззаконие, правят латинские банды, а купить наркоту проще, чем найти книжный магазин.

— Прости, что? — еще более недоуменно переспросил Роуди.

— Папаша пригласил на ужин, а я не могу отказаться — Пеппер обещала мне гланды вырвать через аппендикс, если я не появлюсь под крышей отчего дома.

— И ты хочешь прийти туда с проституткой?

— Конечно. Отца это выбесит, мы снова разругаемся в пух и прах, и мне не придется общаться с ним и его новой пассией еще как минимум полгода-год.

— Мой уровень интеллекта начинает критически стремиться к нулю только от выслушивания этого «гениального» плана. Зачем тебе это? Тебе, прости господи, давно не двадцать, и подростковый бунт сейчас скорее тянет на кризис среднего возраста.

— Эй! Мне всего тридцать два, никакого кризиса, я в отличной форме, но мне нужна проститутка.

— Иногда я не могу понять, почему все еще с тобой дружу, — тяжело вздохнул Роуди и тихонько буркнул себе под нос: — Хорошо хоть мальчиков не додумался снимать.

— Прости, что? — теперь пришла очередь Тони переспрашивать. — А там и мальчики есть? Ты ж мой любимый утконос! Я знал, что от тебя будет польза.

Старк широко усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты, бурча себе под нос, стоит ли ему ожидать исков, если он сейчас пойдет доставать своих сотрудников вопросом, где можно снять молоденького не сильно потасканного проститута. Роуди оставалось только закатить глаза и смириться. А еще проследить, чтобы это дитя Розмари не вляпалось в неприятности. В _еще большие_ неприятности.

***

Питеру было холодно. Оно и не удивительно, проторчать под фонарем уже три часа в таком виде. За это время его уже пять раз попытались снять на пару часов, одна тетка с маслянистыми глазками предлагала сотню за «ночь любви», а от мужика, который пытался запихнуть ему в штаны десятку и получить законный отсос в подворотне, пришлось практически отбиваться.

Это все было не то. Наводка была на неприметный, но явно недешевый автомобиль бизнес класса, серого цвета. Мужчина приблизительно 30 лет. На лице у него не особо густая борода. Всегда к будущим работникам обращается с юмором и сарказмом. Откровенно лажовое описание, но больше ничего из проституток выдавить не получилось. Черт его знает, чем их так покорял этот неуловимый Мститель, но о нем они молчали до последнего, оговариваясь только в совершенно незначительных моментах.

Питер снова поежился на ветру и попытался вспомнить, когда же он умудрился так сильно насолить близнецам. Вроде всегда вежлив был, руки не распускал, не обманывал. Так в чем же причина выбора такого наряда? Нет, Питер однозначно был фанатом «Пятого элемента», а игра Милы Йовович была восхитительной, но это совершенно не повод напяливать на него некое подобие ее оранжевого… комбинезона? Купальника? Как вообще назывались те апельсиновые дырявые трусы на лямках, которые она надевала сверху на штаны и футболку? На Питере была такая же фигня, только черного цвета, надетая поверх микроскопических шортиков непонятного оттенка. Футболку ему выдать забыли. Ну не считать же одеждой ту рыбацкую сетку с рукавами, которую полагалось надевать для завершения образа.

Одна из соседок по фонарю, увидев такую «красоту», только сочувственно присвистнула и посоветовала не забывать растирать торчащие между петель сетки соски, которые сейчас от холода торчали так яростно, что напоминали больше заостренные пики, чем комочки живой плоти. Да только было уже поздно, Питеру казалось, что стоит их только тронуть, как они осыпятся кровавыми льдинками и с веселым хрустальным перезвоном упадут на асфальт, закатятся в решетку ливневки, попадут в канализацию, где их с удовольствием съест аллигатор. Или аллигаторы только в калифорнийских канализациях живут? А у них тут кого вылавливали, если верить желтой прессе? Пираний? Ну, значит, повезет зубастым рыбкам, у них в меню сегодня замерзшие соски несчастного полицейского, который благодаря начальству стал проституткой.

Вечерний сумрак прорезал свет фар, и Питер поклялся себе, что если в этот раз это всего лишь очередной извращенец, он просто уйдет домой. И даже выговор с занесением в личное дело его не остановит.

Красивая серая машина, сверкая натертыми хромированными боками, тормознула как раз напротив него. Тонированное стекло медленно поползло вниз, обнажив часть салона и симпатичного мужчину лет тридцати, который внимательно, словно рентгеном, прошелся взглядом по Питеру и довольно кивнул своим мыслям.

— Тепло ли тебе, девица, тепло ли тебе синяя? — насмешливо поинтересовался мужчина, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку, потирая аккуратно выбритую бородку.

Слава тебе Господи, аминь и аллилуйя Ктулху, славься Джей, низкий поклон Марие-Магдалине, покровительнице проституток, да не переведутся бананы у Ганешу. Кажется ночные бдения закончены. Питеру хотелось петь и танцевать, словно герою индийского кино после обнаружения потерянного брата-близнеца. Это он. Это тот паразит, ради которого он отморозил себе руки, ноги, яйца и чертовы соски.

***

Младший ассистент младшего разносчика писем на этаже уборщиков был так любезен, что подсказал, где можно снять мальчиков, девочек и полным набором недорого. Напомнил, что без презерватива к представителям древнейшей профессии лучше не приближаться, гонорею надо начинать лечить, как только начинает капать с конца, а если возник зуд, то заниматься самолечением тоже не стоит. После чего угостил косяком и скрылся в подсобке, пропахшей сладковатым дымком марихуаны.

Тщательно прогуглив дорогу, рассмотрев все ориентиры со спутников, Тони вычислил искомую улицу. К сожалению там не было уличных камер и провести более тщательное расследование не получилось, но Старк был уверен, что в этом мире везет тщательно продуманным гениям и распиздяям. Поэтому, положившись наобум, Тони конфисковал на один вечер машину у своего водителя, отдав ему взамен свой Астон Мартин. Еще никогда вечно хмурый и занудный Хэппи не улыбался так широко и искренне.

Сначала он хотел припарковаться несколькими кварталами вверх по улице и, вооружившись гамбургером, тройным эспрессо с двойным коньяком и биноклем, понаблюдать за улицей и кандидатами в незабываемое свидание и знакомство с отцом. Но потом решил, что если его заприметит какая-то любопытная бдительная соседка, высматривающая со времен Холодной войны русских шпионов, оправдаться в полиции будет очень сложно.

На перекрестке стояло человек пять-шесть. Четыре женщины и два мужчины. Во всяком случае так казалось на первый взгляд. Один парень привлекал внимание больше всех своих товарищей по цеху. Совершенно нелепая одежда, даже принимая во внимание, что и остальные были далеки от образа с обложки журнала мод. Хмурый взгляд исподлобья скорее должен был отпугивать клиентов ночного мотылька, нежели привлекать. Возможно посиневшие губы или общая заморенность паренька и подтолкнула Тони к выбору.

— Тепло ли тебе, девица, тепло ли тебе синяя? — насмешливо поинтересовался Тони, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку, потирая аккуратно выбритую бородку. Парень как-то резко встрепенулся, пригвоздил его тяжелым взглядом, словно примерялся с какого места начинать расчленять.

— Отсос пятнадцать, за сороковник дам в подворотне, за сотку я твой на всю ночь, без гондона не даю, — какой-то механической скороговоркой протараторил парень и выжидательно на него уставился. Тони на секунду даже растерялся от такой нахрапистости.

— Слушай, Ледышка, ты конечно прекрасен и все такое, но у меня для тебя есть предложение кое-какого другого толка. Никакого секса, одно сплошное развлечение.

— Слава богу, — непонятно буркнул парень, рывком распахнул дверь и шлепнулся на сидение. — Поехали.

— Что, вот так вот спокойно, без вопросов и прочего ты садишься к незнакомцу в машину? — недоуменно спросил Тони и стушевался под насмешливым взглядом парня. Ну да, можно подумать обычно ночные бабочки спрашивают у клиентов паспортные данные и номера соцстрахования. — В смысле, может я какой-то маньяк, не знаю, или каннибал там какой и приехал запасы пополнять? — наблюдая за реакцией парня на свои слова, он быстро вкрутил регулятор на обогревателе — парень все так же щеголял синими губами и ногтями. Утопленник. Самый натуральный.

— Имей ты ко мне гастрономический интерес, скорее бы выбрал Лу-лу, в ней мяса килограммов на двадцать больше, чем во мне.

— Тоже верно. Слушай, не сочти за попытку рассказать как тебе жить, но твой начальник реально козел, раз выставил тебя на улицу в таком прикиде.

— Начальник? — с непонятным испугом в голосе уточнил парень.

— Ну, черт, сутенер, посредник или как вы там их называете. Я не силен в этом…

— Сутенер, да, — расслабленно протянул парень и внезапно широко ухмыльнулся. — Мой начальник, он же сутенер, тот еще гад.

— Тебя как зовут-то? Я Тони, — после непродолжительного молчания начал Тони. Парень как раз немного согрелся, прекратил поджимать под себя ноги, светя мослатыми коленями.

— Бен, типа приятно познакомиться.

— Что вот так просто? Бен и все? — в ответ на недоуменный взгляд парня Старк поспешил уточнить, что его так удивило: — Я имею в виду просто Бен и все, не там Малыш Бо, Кудряшка Сью, или Сахарные губки, Одноглазый Джо или как вы там обычно называетесь?

— Одноглазый Джо? Серьезно? — весело фыркнул Бен. — Мне кажется, ты пересмотрел фильмов. Какая работа тебе от меня нужна, если уж трахаться ты со мной не собираешься.

— Не сочти за оскорбление, но я дико брезглив и за секс не плачу просто принципиально. Ты симпатичный, наверное, — с оттенком неуверенности признал мужчина, — если надеть на тебя нормальную одежду и смыть этот ужас с лица. Сиреневая подводка? Такое все еще выпускают? Ладно, проехали. Итак, мне надо, чтобы ты сопроводил меня на одну встречу и покорил одного высокомерного сухаря.

— А потом я должен тебе передать всю информацию, которую из него выжму? — с каким-то непонятным предвкушением спросил Бен.

— Что? Зачем мне информация о собственном отце? — удивленно покосился на него Тони, стараясь не отрывать взгляд от дороги. — Детка, мне кажется, это _ты_ тут пересмотрел фильмов. Мы же не в третьесортном шпионском боевике, где я спутал тебя с Никитой и везу на стрелку с агентом КГБ под прикрытием. Я просто хочу максимально выбесить отца.

— Отца?! Стоп, мне кажется тут какое-то недоразумение.

— Никаких недоразумений. Мы едем ужинать с моим стариком, и я сознательно притащил на встречу самого заморенного проститута, которого только встретил на той злачной улице. Ты сегодня вкусно поешь, проведешь время в тепле и неплохо заработаешь без необходимости обслуживать жирных мерзких неверных мужей. Кстати, мы приехали. Выбирайся.

Питер был в растерянности. Приехал мужчина. Лет тридцати. С бородкой. На серой, не особо приметной качественной тачке. Сыпал сарказмом и шутками. Сказал, что ему нужен парень-проститут для работы, которая совершенно не подразумевает даже намека на интим. И это не тот мужчина. Не. Тот. Да мать вашу, как такое вообще возможно?! Какова вообще вероятность, что существует два мужика, идеально подходящие под столь странное описание?! Ох, как же он вляпался. И что теперь делать? Стоит только позвонить сейчас в отделение и сказать: «Отбой, ребята, меня тут сняли, чтобы позлить папочку». А позвонить придется, иначе его выследят по маячку в скрытом кармашке этих широких стрингов, которые Ванда по глупости приняла за шорты.

— Слушай, тут такое дело, — начал Питер. — Я на самом деле не проститутка, а полицейский под прикрытием. Меня зовут Питер. Я работаю в убойном отделе. Номер значка 467397.

— О, просто отлично, вот эту бредовую историю и расскажешь моему папе при знакомстве, — весело рассмеялся Тони. — Он не так давно несколько миллионов подарил стране на поддержание полицейской реформы. Ты прелесть, Бен-Питер, Питер-Бен. Я тебе за фантазию накину лишнюю сотню. Особенно не забудь уточнить взаимосвязь убойного отдела и своего прикида. Кстати, о птичках, — мужчина протянул руку на заднее сидение и вскоре протянул Питеру серую рубашку. — Лови, надень-ка.

— Тебе за меня стыдно?

— Мне за тебя холодно, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Тогда, может, хоть отвернешься?

— Питер Пен, ты буквально одет в сетку с ячейками такого размера, что я могу свободно туда просунуть руку. Действительно считаешь, что я хоть что-то там не успел рассмотреть?

— Ты же говорил, что я тебя в сексуальном плане совершенно не интересую, — ехидно пропел Питер.

— Я говорил, что я не плачу за секс, не плачу за отношения, не плачу за симпатию. Никакого ГМО в отношениях — только натуральный продукт. Но я же не слепой. На самом деле, у тебя вполне хорошая фигура, ты жилистый, крепкий, словно натренированный. Сначала, при освещении того злополучного фонаря, мне показалось, что недокормыш и торчок. Хорошо, что у тебя руки голые и отсутствие следов от инъекций сразу видно.

— Ну спасибо.

— Парень, я хочу насолить отцу, а не привести в благополучный дом с богатой обстановкой нарика, который ради денег на очередную дозу героина банально проломит нам голову бутылкой Дом Периньона и вынесет парочку дорогих побрякушек из спальни моей мачехи, которая на пару лет меня младше.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но тот факт, что я не на игле, совершенно не означает, что я не пырну вас ножом для рыбы. Что? — закатил глаза Питер. — Я не дурак, я знаю сколько стоит бутылка Дом Периньон, я бы не стал разбивать почти тысячу баксов об твою голову. А вот нож для рыбы совсем другое. Кроме того, он у вас небось из серебра, так что я всегда могу смыть с него твою кровь и толкнуть барыге за тридцатку.

— Питер Пен, — снова рассмеялся Тони, — ты только что заслужил еще пол сотки за смекалку и юмор. Продолжай в том же духе и на колледж себе заработаешь.

— Да я уже закончил.

— Да что ты говоришь? — заинтересованно уточнил Старк.

— Говорю же, я коп под прикрытием. Так что я с отличием закончил полицейскую академию.

— Какую часть?

— Какую часть чего, прости? — непонимающе нахмурился Питер.

— Какую часть «Полицейской Академии» ты закончил смотреть? Я вот считаю, что первые три были классными, а все остальные откровенно отставали как в сюжете, так и в задумке.

— Я не о том. Я о настоящей академии! Ладно, забей, — смирился с его недоверием Питер. — Но для протокола, у меня диплом с отличием, параллельно заочно окончил факультет органической химии в Принстоне и был вольным слушателем в школе искусств.

— Прости, Питер Пен. Шутка приелась. Никаких дополнительных денег. Совершенно неправдоподобно. А сейчас возьми влажные салфетки из бардачка, смой свою боевую раскраску воина племени команчи, вышедшего на войну с духом покойной тещи, и будем заходить.

Питер покорно протер лицо, надеясь что не сделал все еще хуже, размазав подводку и тушь от бровей до скул. Он уже решил, что удачно справился с задачей, когда мужчина с тихим ворчанием «вот же недоразумение, и как ты только на панели оказался, несчастье» взял в руки новую салфетку и мягкими движениями принялся смывать остатки макияжа с кожи. Он действовал так аккуратно и нежно, что на какой-то миг Питеру даже захотелось прикрыть глаза и полностью отдаться в эти заботливые руки с широкими ладонями, длинными изящными пальцами с слегка шершавыми подушечками от мозолей.

Питер заходил в дом, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Помещение и правда было шикарно обставлено, но без помпезной вульгарности, которой так любят хвастаться нувориши. Никакой тебе дешевой позолоты на любой доступной поверхности, статуй обнаженных нимф и толстопопых купидонов. Все было строго, выдержанно и безумно дорого. Единственное, что удивило Питера это…

— Ротко? Вот серьезно? Пожалуйста, успокой меня и скажи, что это репродукция или просто твой детский рисунок, который гордый родитель повесил на стену. Потому что, если это оригинал, то вы очень странные — эта мазня совершенно не стоит своих диких денег.

— Это оригинал, сэр. Мастер Тони подарил его на юбилей своему отцу, мистеру Старку, — раздался мягкий баритон с приятным британским акцентом из-за спины Питера.

— Офигеть, — в восторге протянул парень, рассматривая мужчину.

Ему на вид было лет от сорока до шестидесяти. Выправка военного, это Питер сразу заприметил. Может кто и поверит, что такую осанку можно выработать в британской школе дворецких, но инструктор по стрельбе в академии стоял всегда точно так же: прямой, словно палку проглотил, слегка отставив в сторону носок ведущей ноги, голова вроде и прямо, но подбородок слегка наклонен, прикрывая нежное горло. Интересно, просто кадровый военный или ветеран? И знает ли сам Тони о том, что чай у них разносит настоящий матерый убийца, который в случае чего сможет скрутить Питера минут за пятнадцать?

— Настоящий британский дворецкий! Пожалуйста, сэр, понимаю, что это наверное совершенно не вежливо, но скажите «сейчас пять часов, время пить чай».

— Вы очень похожи на мастера Тони, когда мы только познакомились, он попросил меня о том же, — с добродушной улыбкой признался дворецкий, пока Тони смущенно отвернулся и прокашлялся, маскируя неловкий смешок. — Можете звать меня Джарвис, молодой человек. И да. Сейчас пять часов и время пить чай. Не хотите ли чашечку Эрл Грея?

— О боже, — закатил парень глаза в наслаждении. — Чувствую себя Розой Гарсия, попавшей в имение богача, которого она потом покорила.

— Роза кто? — непонимающе уточнил Старк.

— Роза Гарсия. Главная героиня сериала «Дикая Роза».

— Это мексиканское мыло, что ли?

— Эй! Не осуждай чужие вкусы. Кроме того, этот сериал постоянно смотрела моя тетя, а я ее слишком любил, вот и приходилось сидеть рядом и вникать в тяжелые жизненные перипетия очередной истории золушки по-мексикански. С другой стороны, это позволило мне неплохо подтянуть испанский в школе.

— Мастер Тони, позволите вашу куртку? — напомнил о себе Джарвис. — У молодого человека не прошу, с него уже и так нечего снимать.

Питер, внезапно вспомнив в каком виде он стоит посреди комнаты, засмущался, вжал голову в плечи и начал сверлить пол взглядом в надежде, что он разверзнется и можно будет провалиться хотя бы в подвал.

— Молодого человека зовут Питер Пен, и не смущай моего гостя, пожалуйста.

— Как скажете, мастер Тони, прошу прощения, мистер Пен, если невольно вас обидел. Возможно, вы хотите переодеться, уверен, что смогу найти вам подходящую одежду, все же на улице холодно, а вы одеты не по сезону.

— После обеда мы его обязательно переоденем. А пока не мешай мне развлекаться, Джар.

— Тони, когда-нибудь ты доиграешься, — мягко попеняла ему девушка, неслышно подошедшая со спины. Питер от неожиданности дернулся. Да что за ниндзя тут в прислуге числятся, совершенно неслышно передвигаются и мастерски застают врасплох.

— Карен, давно не виделись, как прошла твоя поездка? — радостно улыбнулся Тони и обнял девушку.

— Твоими молитвами, поганец. Опять отца достаешь?

— Карен, веди себя прилично и обращайся к мастеру Тони как положено, — одернул говорливую девушку Джарвис.

— Да ладно тебе, дядюшка Джа, не ворчи. Глупо выкать тому, кого я в пять лет обрила налысо.

— А я тебе за это сбрил брови, пока ты спала.

— Если ты помнишь, то ты первый начал, когда сдуру обрезал мне косы, — девушка ткнула острым ноготком в грудь Тони и тут же оказалась в крепких объятиях.

— Я соскучился, егоза.

— Не ври, поганец. Я оставила тебя на Пеппер и Роуди, ты не мог скучать.

— Что ж, мисс Карен Фрайдей, позволь представить тебе моего спутника на этот вечер. Прошу любить и не жаловаться — Питер Пен.

— Добро пожаловать в дом семьи Старк, мистер Пен, — благодушно улыбнулась Карен, сжав в стальных тисках кисть Питера, оставляя полукруглые метки от острых ногтей. Вот только ее глаз улыбка не достигла, скорее Карен взглядом обещала ему все муки ада, рискни он только подумать навредить кому-то в этом доме. Питер еле сдержал фырканье — ну да, конечно, трепетная и нежная горничная. Да у нее небось в пипидастре пистолет с глушителем припрятан. Да что за монстры тут служат!

— О-очень приятно, — вежливо промямлил Питер.

— Все, отпусти его, знаю, что он красавчик, но он тут в первую очередь для папочки и его жены.

— Проходите в малую гостиную, стол накрыт там, — с легким поклоном подсказал Джарвис, придержав за руку дернувшуюся было за ними Карен. — Вас уже ожидают.

Питер шел по дому и крутил головой. Теперь он даже не сомневался, что все полотна на стенах это оригиналы. Бронзовые светильники с благородной патиной на стенах, пестрые лампы Тиффани на тумбочках, сверкающий паркет и пушистые ковры. В такой роскоши ему еще не доводилось бывать. Не на зарплату же сержанта полиции так жить, да и зарплата медсестры Мэй тоже не позволила бы так шиковать. «Малая» гостиная, подразумевала, что есть еще и большая, а может они вообще по цветам у них обозначаются, как в средневековых романах про королевские дворцы — Голубая гостиная, Зеленая спальня, Мраморная кухня.

— Готовься, Бен. Сейчас нас обольют фунтом презрения и ведром осуждения, — предупредил Тони и распахнул тяжелые дубовые резные двери.

— Добрый вечер, отец, Миринда, ой, прости, Миранда. Как поживаете?

— Тони.

Одно простое слово, но от его звучания словно весь воздух превратился в одну сплошную глыбу льда, оседая инеем на деревянных панелях на стене и вырываясь морозным паром изо рта. Питер невольно поежился. Он понимал, что отношения между сыном и отцом просто отвратительные, раз уж Тони решил сознательно шокировать старшего Старка, притащив проститутку на семейный ужин. Однако, видно, тут неприязнь была взаимная. Паркеру было сложно их понять. Будучи сиротой, Питер как никто другой умел ценить крепость семейных уз и ни за что не раскидывался даже самыми паршивыми родственниками. Но, как говорится, «сытый голодного не разумеет».

— Представишь мне своего гостя? — строгий седой мужчина на мгновение поджал губы, никак больше не выдав свое недовольство. — Это немного неуместно сегодня, ведь мы ожидаем еще гостей, но тебе не впервой меня позорить. Видимо, зря я надеялся, что ты вырос, сын.

— Видимо, зря, отец. Это Бен. Можешь звать его Питер Пэн. Красавчик, правда? Думаю, может жениться на нем? Ты же женился. Кстати, Бен, это Говард, мой отец. И его новая жена.

— Энтони! — слегка повысил голос мужчина, и посреди комнаты словно новый айсберг вырос.

Питер не любил семейные скандалы. Тем более невольно становиться причиной одного из них ему совершенно не хотелось. Он тщетно скользил взглядом по обстановке в поисках темы для разговора, чтоб отвлечь этих горячих финских парней.

— Когда я узнал, что Тони подарил вам Ротко, я думал, что просто поиздевался. Но теперь я вижу, что он просто знал, что вам нравится абстрактный экспрессионизм, — разбил неловкую тишину Питер. — Просто у вас тут на стенах Поллок висит, значит вам нравится это направление в живописи.

— А вы ценитель? — внимательно и с легким оттенком заинтересованности спросил Говард.

— Нет. Не поймите меня превратно, — с виноватой улыбкой поспешил оправдаться Питер, — о вкусах не спорят, но я никогда не любил абстракции. Ни в экспрессионизме, ни в импрессионизме. Хотя и в Хэнсон и в Марченко есть нечто завораживающее.

— А что вы скажете о кубизме, молодой человек?

— Скажу, что Брак мне кажется более эмоциональным в своей мрачности, нежели разрекламированный Пикассо. Но в целом я больше поклонник пейзажистов и маринистов. А среди направлений предпочитаю импрессионистов и Поп-арт.

— Поп-арт, ну конечно же, — закатил глаза Тони, но никто на него не обратил внимания.

— Надо же, а по вашему виду и не скажешь, что вы разбираетесь в искусстве. Признаюсь, я был введен в заблуждение вашим видом и решил, что максимальное проявление искусства, которое доступно вашему разумению — это кривоватые граффити на стенах, когда банды метят свою территорию.

— А вот это вы зря. Там целая наука со своими правилами применения цветов и добавления декоративных узоров. Например, Западная банда и Бешеные псы оставляют совершенно одинаковые надписи, потому что обе принадлежат Вечным. Разница только в трилистнике у Псов — один из их основателей имеет ирландские корни. И если уж дело дойдет до дележки территории или потеряшка вдруг перейдет невидимую границу, то поверьте, умение правильно читать метки пригодится больше, чем умение отличать Поллока от Полака и Моне от Мане.

— Туше, — признал Говард. — Присаживайтесь. Сын, где ты нашел такого нестандартного сопровождающего?

— Не поверишь, отец, под фонарем в злачном районе. Стоял там и призывно синел губами. Не мог же я пройти мимо.

— Конечно не мог. Как бы ты упустил такой шанс опозорить нашу семью.

— Я так ценю моменты нашего полного взаимопонимания, — дурашливо прижал руки к груди Тони, показывая, что тронут в самое сердце.

Питер с досадой поморщился и пнул Тони под столом ногой. Неужели так сложно промолчать?

Тони скосил взгляд на Бена. Как и сказал отец — весьма нестандартный сопровождающий. Снимая проститутку, Тони даже не рассчитывал, что парень, подставляющий задницу за полтинник всяким незнакомцам в темной подворотне, сможет хотя бы два слова внятно связать без мата или какой скабрезности. Тони, конечно, не ханжа. Он МТИ окончил, а всем известно, что хуже пьяной матросни выражаются только механики, когда после трех суток ебатни механизм все так же плевался маслом, скрипел заедающими шестеренками, вонял сгоревшей проводкой и отказывался работать. Потому матом Тони было не смутить, он и сам мог заставить шпану краснеть от своего лексикона. Но когда Бен начал сочинять про вольное посещение лекций в школе искусств, мужчина ему и на гран не поверил. А видимо зря. Художественным критиком парню, конечно, не быть, но некая систематизация знаний есть, видно, что не просто начитался кусков в выброшенных в мусорку газетах.

Так кто же ты такой Бен-Питер, Питер Пэн?

В историю с полицейским под прикрытием все еще мало верилось. Ведь в таком случае, как только парень сел к нему в машину, тут же должны были набежать его коллеги и зачитать Тони правило Миранды и отвезти в участок разбираться, покупал он там проститутку или мятные печеньки продавал.

А сейчас юный проститут сидел в гостиной его отца и вел неспешную беседу об искусстве XIX века и его роли в развитии социальной ответственности и позиции. Весьма занятный персонаж. И, пожалуй, встреть Тони его в других условиях и не знай кем он работает, он бы даже подумал о том, чтобы пригласить его на свидание. Но не тот случай.

В красивую историю из фильма «Красотка» Тони никогда не верил. В конце концов, он не Ричард Гир, а Бен уж точно не катит на рыжую красотку Робертс. В реальности забрать человека с панели практически невозможно, если он этого не хочет. А парень ничем не показал, что подобная работа его тяготит. Старк прошел тот момент юношеского максимализма, когда хотелось насаждать добро и справедливость огнем и мечом. Нет уж, несколько случаев в жизни вбили в подкорку одно простое правило — если тебя не просят, не стремись осчастливить всех подряд. Это никому нафиг не сдалось, а виноватым все равно выставят тебя. Если человек хочет прозябать в дерьме, это его конституционное право, и нечего ему мешать. Благими намерениями и все такое.

— Вынужден признать, что в этот раз пытаясь насолить мне побольше, ты умудрился найти не то чтобы алмаз в навозе, но хороший качественный известняк.

— Ну надо же, ты признал, что у меня чутье на людей. Интересно, почему же в таком случае я не в восторге от своей мачехи?

— Энтони!..

— Скажите, сэр, — перебил мужчину Питер, не дав разразиться скандалу. — Вы самостоятельно заработали все свои деньги или это было семейное состояние?

— Семья Старков уже несколько веков занимается созданием оружия, поисками альтернативного источника электроэнергии, разработками новейшего ПО для собственной линии телефонов, ноутбуков, планшетов и серверных.

— То есть это семейные деньги? — обвел руками комнату Питер.

— Не совсем, — недовольно встопорщил усы Говард. Совсем как драчливый кот у соседки миссис Джеймс. — Безусловно семейный капитал, как и трастовый фонд весьма приличный, однако за время моего управления конгломератом Старк Индастриз наши акции просели в цене только один раз, когда сын сделал заявление о закрытии программы разработки вооружения и переход на более мирные разработки.

— Кто исправил ситуацию?

— Я, конечно, — влез в разговор Тони. — Первое правило Старков: кто проебался — тот все и исправляет.

— Суть передана верно, хоть подбор слов меня и не радует, — согласно кивнул головой Говард, и Питеру показалось, что в его глазах мелькнула тень одобрения и гордости при взгляде на сына.

— Я правильно понял, Тони? Твой отец — взрослый разумный мужчина, не склонный совершать опрометчивые поступки и просчитывающий каждый свой шаг?

— Даже слишком. Уверен, что если бы он мог, перенес бы свое сознание в машину.

— Ну так и не кажется ли тебе в таком случае, что он прекрасно осведомлен, кого взял в жены и по какой причине, и попрекать его этим просто бессмысленно и некрасиво? — тихо зашипел на него Питер. — Перестань вести себя как разбалованный ребенок. Кем бы ни была твоя мама — а я не сомневаюсь, что она была замечательной женщиной с ангельским терпением — твои родители имеют полное право строить свою личную жизнь, не советуясь с тобой.

— Сэр, ваш гость прибыл, — снова в лучших традициях профессиональных ассасинов незаметно появился Джарвис, разбивая напряженную атмосферу и не дав Тони начать спор с Питером.

— Ой, как хорошо, — счастливо пискнула новая жена Говарда. Мануэла? Мирабэлла? Марлин?

— Да просто великолепно, — согласно рыкнул Тони, взвинченный после того, как Питер его отчитал. — Нас ждет вторая часть марлезонского балета.

— Говард, друг, рад тебя видеть, — сказал мужчина лет пятидесяти, переступив порог комнаты.

— Ой, — заполошно пискнул Питер и постарался одновременно слиться с местностью и сползти под стол. — Ой-ой-ой.

Гость повернулся на странный звук и пораженно распахнул глаза, наблюдая, как молодой парень в завязанной на поясе кокетливым бантиком рубашке и микроскопических шортиках пытается прикрыться скатертью и сделать вид, что его тут нету. Пронзительные серые глаза угрожающе сощурились.

— Питер Бенджамин Паркер?!

— Да, мистер Пирс, сэр? — спросил парень, прекратив тщетные попытки мимикрии.

— Сержант Питер Паркер, пожалуйста, обрадуйте меня, что вы не сообщили старшему в группе расследования о том, что миссия провалилась и все еще формально числитесь при исполнении, чтобы я мог со спокойной душой вас уволить за рабочее несоответствие и не иметь проблем с профсоюзом и исками.

— Я сообщил Денверс. Мне жаль?

— О, Питер Пен, так ты и правда коп под прикрытием? Тогда у меня два вопроса. Во-первых, отец, как думаешь, возможно необходимо выделить еще пару миллионов на полицейскую реформу, раз уж детективов из убойного отдела так одевают? — ерничал Тони, проигнорировав замечание Питера, что он не детектив еще, а только сержант. — И во-вторых, скажите, Александр, у вас реально с финансированием такая беда, что парню даже куртку не выдали?

Молча наблюдавший за этим фарсом Говард внезапно громко расхохотался.

— Сын, ты просто воплощение удачи Старков. Отправился в злачный район, снял дешевого потасканного проститута, — прости, Питер, — притащил его на ужин в надежде шокировать меня. А в итоге оказалось, что из всей кучи маргинальной молодежи с проблемами промисквитации, наркозависимости, социальной неадаптированности выбрал того единственного, который оказался полицейским под прикрытием? Простите мне мое любопытство, Питер, я ведь прав, вы закончили не одно высшее учебное заведение?

— Полицейская академия с отличием, факультет органической химии в Принстоне, три победы в международных конкурсах робототехники еще в школьные годы, вольный слушатель в академии искусств, несколько публикаций в международных научных изданиях, одна докторская степень и в следующем году рассчитываю получить вторую, — скромно сверкнул зубами в улыбке Питер.

— Мистер Паркер, бросайте свою работу и переходите ко мне в отдел. Человеку, который столького добился в жизни, всегда найдется место среди моих работников. Ну или хоть к моему оболтусу сыну. Оклад у вас в месяц будет как за год работы в убойном отделе.

— Спасибо за предложение, оно весьма лестное, но я абсолютно осознанно шел в полицию, чтобы «служить и защищать», — развел руками парень. О выборе своей профессии он никогда не жалел. — Кому многое дано, с того и спрос больше. Большие знания — большая ответственность. Мне нравится учиться, а эйдетическая память позволяет быстро запоминать и разбирать материал, вот я и поступал на те факультеты, куда проходил по баллам и получал полную стипендию.

— И кроме того, — снова подал голос Тони, — в своей компании я его видеть в любом случае не хочу.

— Паркер уже успел где-то напортачить? — с предвкушением уточнил Пирс. Питер по какой-то неведомой причине с первого дня работы в отделе был у него как бельмо в глазу.

— Нет, просто я не смешиваю личное и профессиональное.

— А с каких это пор я стал личным? Ты же говорил, что с проститутками не спишь и за отношения не платишь.

— Говорил, и мнения своего не меняю. Но ты коп, а не проститутка, и судя по твоему настойчивому желанию корячиться и лезть под пули за нищенскую зарплату, ты самый настоящий бессребреник, и деньги мои тебя совершенно не интересуют. А следовательно, завтра у нас свидание, — самоуверенность Тони зашкаливала. Он улыбнулся, наклонился к Питеру и интимным шепотом мурлыкнул ему в ухо: — Можешь даже не переодеваться, мне нравится, как на тебе смотрится моя рубашка.

Весь ужин Пирс недовольно косился на Паркера и не упускал возможности прицепиться к нему. Парень старательно терпел, не огрызался и осаживал распоясавшегося Тони метким подстольным пинком. Когда ужин закончился и Говард похлопал Паркера по плечу, Пирс окончательно приуныл и недовольно заскрипел зубами. Дьявол знает, чем простой сержант умудрился покорить холодного и рассудочного миллиардера, но уволить сопляка просто так он теперь не позволит, а законного повода слишком умный Паркер не даст.

Говард насмешливо смотрел, как единственный сын вился вокруг молодого полицейского то ли охмуряя его, то ли беря измором и наглядно доказывая, что ему проще отдаться, чем отказать. Он не был особо в восторге от бисексуальности сына. Все же мужчине положено строить семью с женщиной. Но никогда не терпел, когда лезли в его личную жизнь, и сам предпочитал не совать нос куда не просят. Неизвестно еще чем закончится этот непонятный флирт. В любом случае, этот Питер на голову выше половины прошлых любовников сына. Так что Говард рассчитывал занять самые комфортные места в этом театре абсурда и наблюдать за тем, как сын собирается покорять крепость имени сержанта Паркера.

Тони не верил в судьбу. Но верил в удачное стечение обстоятельств. Может кто-то и скажет, что это был рок, карма или вселенская справедливость. Тони было наплевать. Его заинтересовал этот Питер Пэн. Может, из этого и получится нечто большее, чем несколько встреч и пара совместных ночей. Может, все так и заглохнет на уровне коротенького бурного романа. Он будет разбираться с этим позже, а пока ему дико нравилось, как от агрессивного флирта у Питера краснели уши и дрожали пальцы. Несостоявшийся проститут сидел и нервно облизывал губы после каждой невинной фразы, которую томно выдыхал ему на ухо Тони. Развлечение у мужчины долго не продлилось, в какой-то момент Питер не выдержал и, дождавшись, пока Говард и Миранда отвлекут разговором Пирса, стащил со стола серебряный нож для рыбы. Как оказалось, холодный металл возле гениталий весьма действенно остужает любовный пыл. Возможно, Питер не так уж и шутил ранее про убийство столовым ножом.

Питер не понимал, как день, начавшийся с заучивании фразы о расценках работников древнейшей профессии, вдруг закончился таким образом. Старк был весьма горяч, нахален, самоуверен, но при этом умен и обходителен. Он умел нравиться и пробираться в душу, чем беззастенчиво пользовался. Завтра у него будет тяжелый день на работе. Головомойка от Фьюри, подколы от остальной команды, ласково-насмешливое «какой же ты неудачник» от ЭмДжей, звонки от Неда с требованием рассказать все мельчайшие подробности. Но все это будет завтра. А на сегодня у него совершенно другие планы. В кои-то веки он решил расслабиться и плыть по течению. Как говорила ему тетя Мэй: «Улыбнитесь, вас снимают». Питер поднял глаза на Тони, внимательно рассмотрел чертей в глубине его зрачков и улыбнулся.


End file.
